


The Comfort of Rain

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain and Rain because it needs to be a thing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: He is sitting at the edge of the mattress, leaning down to pick his sweater from the ground. Before he can fully pull it over his torso, Jyn has wrapped her arms around him. Digging her face into his back mumbling: “Stay.”





	The Comfort of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/gifts).



> For Taeyn who is a wonderful person and apparently I procrastinate writing by writing. 
> 
> Not Beta-Read.

When Jyn first wakes it’s not because of her usual nightmares. No haunting image of her mother falling to the ground, nor her father dying in her hands, nor the worse one where Cassian doesn’t come back. It’s still dark outside but rain drops are hammering against the windows above their bed. She just woke like a normal person, because the sudden rainstorm outside is too loud. Cassian, lying next to her, doesn’t seem to mind. His breathing is steady and soon it lulls Jyn back to sleep.

The next time Jyn wakes it’s because someone is moving next to her. She doesn’t open her eyes in the hopes she can go back to sleep. But when Cassian moves up she has to open them to locate his position on the bed. He is sitting at the edge of the mattress, leaning down to pick his sweater from the ground. Before he can fully pull it over his torso, Jyn has wrapped her arms around him. Digging her face into his back mumbling: “Stay.”

She sounds a bit grumpy, forcing a smile on Cassian's lips. He takes one of her hands in his and kisses her knuckles. The skin there still feels a bit rough against his lips. One of the few things Jyn brought back home from her last fistfight. At least the colourful bruise on her left side has faded already.

“Jyn...I’ll just make us some breakfast. Then I’ll be back.”

He gets up and Jyn falls back down, snuggling into her blanket. She throws him a pouty look but accepts the situation. Jyn turns on her back, breathing out a sigh and, looks up to the windows. It’s still raining. The drops are running down the glass, chasing each other.

She can hear Cassian clattering in the kitchen. When he steps back into the bedroom he is holding a tray in his hands. He is still in his underpants. Cassian puts the tray on the bed and slides next to Jyn. He boiled some fresh caf and cooked one of his home planet’s traditional breakfast dishes. It’s quite hot and tears shoot into Jyn’s eyes. When she sucks in a sharp breath, Cassian can no longer hold in his laughter.

“Sorry, I might overdid it with the spices.”

“I’m just still not used to the festian kitchen.”

Despite that it tastes delicious as always. Although Cassian rarely has the time to cook for them. A warm feeling spreads inside her. Cassian doesn’t bother to get up and put their plates away. He just places them on the floor.

He lays back and Jyn uses the opportunity to rest her head on his chest. Her fingers absently draw circles over his ribcage while she listens to the drum of his heartbeat. A beautiful sound and steadier than the pattern of the rain outside. It’s also soothing to her. To hear Cassian being alive. He has moved his arms around her. Jyn can feel him breathing against the top of her head.

“You know...I love you, right?”

This is not the first time he has said it to her. But it still makes her heart jump. Jyn also said it back, but it is the first time he said it in a calm moment like this. The first time was out of fear. Fear to loose the other one before they could ever tell them how they felt. It was the truth for both of them but it was rushed and during the heat of an argument. Later they said it when the other one was almost asleep, too tired to answer with more than a mumble. Cassian had whispered those words into her ear once or twice. When he was holding her tightly and she was still shaking from a nightmare.

Jyn slips out of his arms to look him in the eyes. Those warm brown eyes which comfort her so much. She brushes her thumb over the wrinkles in the corner of his eye.

“I love you” and she leans down to kiss him, framing his face between her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea and Taeyn and I have a thing for those two in a setting which involves rain. It's a present for her because right now I can't draw her anything as a sign of my thankfulness as she is not only an amazing beta-reader but a great friend on tumblr ♡  
> (Or I felt words in another form might be able to transport my gratitude for her better than simply constantly yelling thank you at her.)


End file.
